Almohada
by alejandra.pyo10
Summary: HitsuXKarin. Pero sin duda lo mejor es esta almohada, es tan suave, cálida e incluso desprende extrañamente un olor a flores. Tan confortable es que me doy el lujo de tocarla con mis manos y hundir más mi rostro en esa dulce fragancia.


**Hola que tal, hoy les dejo esta linda historia un poco corta pero espero que la disfruten.**

 **Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

 **Almohada**

 **POV Toshiro**

 _Que gran sensación se siente, no hay nada mejor que estar recostado en mi cama después de un largo día de trabajo_

 _Pero sin duda lo mejor es esta almohada, es tan suave, cálida e incluso desprende extrañamente un olor a flores. Tan confortable es que me doy el lujo de tocarla con mis manos y hundir más mi rostro en esa dulce fragancia._

 _Esta sensación es insuperable, si tan solo en verdad estuviera en mi casa bajo mi cama, eso sería genial_

 _Pero no, me tuvieron que mandar a una misión al mundo humano, en el cual llevo 2 semanas_

 _Pero bueno no es tan mala si logro tener momentos como este… tan relajante_

 _Lo chistoso es que no recuerdo haber llegado a la casa de Orihime a descansar, ni mucho menos haberme acostado_

 _Es más ni siquiera recuerdo que fuera de noche_

 _Podría asegurar que estaba recorriendo la ciudad cuando decidí descansar un poco en una colina del parque que daba una linda vista a horizonte_

 _Después de eso recosté mi cabeza en el césped, que curioso parecía más duro cuando lo vi y me recosté_

 _Pero ahora es tan suave y tan cómodo, tanto que no puedo evitar recorrerlo de un lado a otro, es tan largo y cálido, pareciera como si fuese… como si fuesen… unas… ¿piernas?_

 **POV NORMAL** __

Toshiro de inmediato abrió los ojos encontrándose recostado en unas piernas boca abajo con las manos sobre estas, desafortunadamente la dueña de esas piernas traía falda por lo cual él tenía las manos metidas bajo está llegando casi hasta donde terminaban.

De golpe se levantó quedando arrodillado mientras veía a quien fue su "almohada" totalmente sonrojado

— ¡K-KARIN! — Grito exaltado

 **POV KARIN**

 _Pero qué día tan agotador tuve hoy en la escuela, pero eso ya se acabó ahora podré descansar un poco en el parque._

 _Seguí mi camino a través de este cuando vi a alguien que se me hizo muy familiar en un colina, me acerque y efectivamente era Toshiro_

—Oye Toshiro ¿qué haces aquí?—

—…—

 _Parece que realmente está dormido_

—Toshiro, te vas a lastimar el cuello si te duermes aquí— _Inútilmente volví a tratar de llamarlo_

 _Parece ser que no me queda de otra tendré que ayudarlo_

 _Me arrodille cerca de él y delicadamente tome su cabeza entre mis manos y las puse sobre mis piernas_

 _Lo hice únicamente por que no quería que se lastimara y despertara con mal genio… no porque en verdad quisiera hacerlo_

 _Él como era costumbre tenía el rostro fruncido_

—Parece que incluso dormido tienes la misma expresión Toshiro— _Con suavidad retire unos cabellos que tenía en su rostro_

 _En un instante ese ceño fruncido se relajó dándole un aire de paz_

 _No pude evitar dejarlo de ver, su rostro era tan pacífico, algo que nunca había visto en él, sin darme cuenta un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas_

—Toshiro, no importa en qué situación estés, tú siempre luces tan… tan… guapo— Pude sentir como el tocaba mis piernas y hundía su rostro en ellas.

 _Mi sonrojo se disparó sobre mis mejillas, ¿me habrá escuchado? Estaba tan aterrada pero por suerte parecía que seguía dormido._

 _Pero sus manos seguían sobre la piel desnuda de mis piernas, ese contacto era tan… cálido. De apoco él se giró boca abajo_

 _Decidí tranquilizar un poco mi sonrojo mirando un poco al horizonte, verdaderamente desde aquí se veía hermoso_

 _En eso estaba cuando sentí como sus manos iban y venían tocando mis piernas posicionándose debajo de mi falda_

 _Algo realmente vergonzoso_

 _Si con eso no despertaba, la verdad no sé qué haría._

 _Pude sentir como se despertaba y de golpe se levantaba permaneciendo de rodillas, pude ver como tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas acompañados de una mirada muy sorprendida._

 **POV NORMAL**

— ¡K-KARIN! — Grito exaltado

—T-Toshiro, v-veo que ya despertaste— Dijo evitando el contacto visual mientras ponía sus manos sobre su falda

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —

—Pase por aquí de casualidad y t-te vi y b-bueno y-yo no quería que te lastimaras por dormir sobre una superficie dura así que b-bueno t-todo t-termino de esta manera— Dijo totalmente apenada cosa extraña en ella pero viendo la situación no era para menos —

—Te juro que lo que hice no fue lo que parece y-yo estaba dormido y pensé que… estaba sobre una almohada, era tan suave, cálida y relajante así que solo la quise tomar y acercar a mí… por favor no pienses que soy un…un perv-pervertido— Suplico él capitán, él nunca había hecho eso pero en este momento tenía todos las de perder

—Al-almohada, ¿dices?— Contesto después de un rato

—Perdón Karin, estaba cansado y el sueño me traiciono—

— ¿Dormiste bien? —

— ¿eh? Bueno y-yo… si— Dijo

—Toshiro—

— ¿S-si? — Contesto tímidamente pensando en que no tardaría en patearle el trasero.

—Cuando estés cansado puedes venir c-conmigo…digo lo puedes hacer para que no te lastimes durmiendo sobre el duro piso no por cualquier otra cosa—dijo agitando sus manos negativamente para evitar que él se hiciera "malas ideas"

Toshiro parecía sorprendido, ella no piensa que él sea un pervertido

—Gracias Karin— Tal vez le tomaría la palabra en otra ocasión, realmente es relajante dormir con Karin cerca.

Fin

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.

Aprovecho para agradecer a quienes comentaron la historia anterior y me dan su apoyo en cada historia que subo, muchas gracias sus comentarios me hicieron felices (además de que cumplí mi objetivo de que creyeran ESO en la anterior historia de "la primera vez")

*Karin-chan150301

*Katiti (aunque me hiciste llorar con tu historia espero un final feliz en la próxima)

*MikeRyder16

*MajoParashify

*Meli1715

*Zafir09

Mil gracias

Tengan un lindo inicio de semana

Hasta la próxima

Espero sus comentarios

BYE BYE


End file.
